Tenrou Island
Tenrou Island (天狼島, Tenrō Jima lit. Heaven Wolf Island) is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial was held on this island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 14-15 It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 Climate and Area Tenrou Island, located in blue water, far from the mainland's coast, is well-known for its summer-hot climate, not affected by other climates and weather systems on the mainland. Cana Alberona noted this is because of clashing currents present in the area, which keep temperatures high all year long.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 2 Barrier According to Doranbolt, Tenrou Island is usually hidden by a strong barrier, which makes it impossible to find no matter what Magic is used; its purpose is said to be protecting Mavis Vermilion's resting place from possible intruders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 21 Magic and Abilities The Great Tenrou Tree sinking its roots in the center of the island bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Fairy Tail crest, making it so that they cannot die while on the island, while at the same time enhancing their Magic Power. Such effects would be nullified in the unlikely case that the tree was destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 12-19 Geography Tenrou Island stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellowFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1 and green in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 1 One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Great Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which sustain something that has been described as being similar to "an island of top of an island", being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees. Such gargantuan plant possesses a multitude of similarly large, curved and twisted roots, which right below the trunk sustain massive lumps of earth; something which creates some sort of covered area right below the tree itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 6 Galleries A bare rocky bay is present along the shores of the island, where no trees are present, but many large roots are shown crowding the rocks overlooking a clearing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 16 where eight galleries open, leading, through a cave system consisting of an identical number of caves, with four of them converging together in two pairs to create single pathways,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 7 to the inner part of the island, to a glade, flanked by trees and palms,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 16 where a waterfall is present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 This place acted as the starting point for X784's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, with all of the galleries being marked by a letter from "A''" to "''H", and back then was marked by the smoke coming from a pile of trunks ordinately disposed in a square shape to generate a massive brazier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 6 The gallery marked by the letter "C''" leads to a marine cave joining it with another route, with a sandy ground, stalactites hanging from the ceiling and corals adorning the rocky sections. The ceiling sports several holes, lighting up the place alongside the number of firefly-like beings floating in the area, which during the Exam had a large banner bearing the kanji for "''Fight" hanging from two stalactites,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 19-20 and a wooden portcullis blocking the way to the joint gallery leading out;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 2-3 this would have been opened only after the loss of one of the two competing teams fighting in the cave. The gallery marked by the letter "E''" instead leads to a cave which, aside from stalactites, has a multitude of natural rocky pillars going from the ground to the ceiling. Blooming vegetation grows here, in the form of grass, bushes, corals, cactus-like plants and lianas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 13-19 Holes in the ceiling are present here as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 206, Page 17 Path "''D" instead leads to an artificial, ancient-looking tunnel made of stone, covered in moss and having roots from the trees above appear here and there from the ceiling. Stone statues reminiscent of totems are lined up the walls. Gallery "A''" leads to an open-air beach, with trees and bushes flanking it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Another route is shown leading to a cave with large holes on the walls, similar to rough windows, and a number of stalagmites and stalactites adorning it; polka-dotted mushrooms, somehow reminiscent of amanita muscaria with inverted color schemes, are also present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-10 First Guild Master's Grave Somewhere on the island, in a small clearing surrounded by thick vegetation, is located the grave of the first Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis Vermilion. This is a large and yet sober structure composed of light stone, with a series of three rectangular steps, flanked by four small pillars with square sections, one sitting at each edge, being topped by a pair of vertically-placed, flat carved stones, with small geometrical parts jutting upwards on each's summit, on the side nearest to the other stone, and a circular hole being generated by two carved semicircles present on each stone's inner side. Vegetation has grown throughout the structure due to its age, with small plants and moss covering it here and there. Sitting at the grave's sides are two simple, short rectangular stones, similarly covered in vegetation, and leading to it is a pathway consisting of several small, flat stones placed one near the other without an accurate order. In front of the structure, to the pathway's right, is the section of a short metal fence, with the top edges of its poles shaped like rough Fleur-de-lis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 2 The grave is reached through a gallery branching off from the cave marked by the letter "''E".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 9-10 Rest Space During X784's S-Class Trial, a shelter was built in a certain area to act as a meeting and relaxing space for the Fairy Tail members not actively taking part in the exam. In a glade, a large pavillion with a square base was erected, this possessing plain walls but a pointed roof covered in vertical dark and light stripes, getting smaller near the pointy summit, and trangular sections hanging over the lower part from the roof, with each section hanging from a stripe with a color different from its own. More triangular sections, all light in color, were shown sprouting from below such upper ones; the pavillion had each of its edges linked to the ground by a rope connected to a stake planted in the ground itself, and access to it was given by a rectangular door which could be closed by a cloth door, usually kept folded above the door to keep it open. To the left from the pavillion's entrance was a high pole, which had a light banner bearing a dark Fairy Tail symbol, with a multitude of thin strips hanging from its lower edge, secured to it by a rope, which sustained its upper edges passing through a pair of small holes in it; not far from the pole is a pile of large logs, held in place by ropes, with a large board being leant against it. Sitting by the pavillion's other side is an open-air structure, with a large and puffy cloth roof and a multitude of thin strips hanging from its lower edges, held up by four poles at its angles. Below such roof are a large oven made of stone, flanked by a number of crates piled one on the other and by barrels, and several pieces of furnitures which seem to be carved into short, cut trunks: sitting around three trunks acting as tables, which, curiously enough, are held up by four thin limb-likes branches below it, is a number of smaller trunks acting as seats. Each table bears a short, decorative flowerpot in its center.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 9-11 Ruins The island houses some ruins, seemingly the remains of ancient buildings, something which implies at past, consistent human presence on the island. Cracked sections of stone wall, column capitals and stone architraves seem to be scattered here and there in a certain area, all decorated by a series of intricate, tribal-looking motifs; a stone road, although largely covered by grass, is also present among the ruins,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 13-15 which also include almost intact buildings, still retaining arched windows with decorated frames and stone carvings on the walls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 7-8 Some of such ruins, distinguished by large arches, are located along a rocky wall facing the sea and the coast, while a lighthouse-like structure, consisting of a tower flanked by some minor buildings near it, sits not far from the elevated platform of rock housing the Tenrou Tree.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 10-11 Forest Aside from the lush vegetation covering most of it, an extremely thick forest is also present on the island, crowded with large, gnarled and twisted trees with large roots, which are covered in moss, and whose branches almost create a natural roof preventing sunlight from lighting up the place, which as a result is darker than other parts of the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 17-18 Condition Red During Promotion Trials which take place on the island, a signal is established, which, if activated, temporarily puts the exam itself on hold. Such evenience, caused by an unlikely enemy attack on the island, is communicated throughout the island by the firing of a red signal blast at the hands of one of the Fairy Tail Mages, activating the so-called Condition Red, which prompts all of the guild members present on the island at the time to ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 2 Such occurrence seems to be known to all Fairy Tail members, and is not specified before the exam itself, as shown when Doranbolt, a spy from the Magic Council participating in the Exam while pretending to be a Fairy Tail Mage, had no idea what the signal meant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 12 Notable Events Tenrou Island was set to be the stage of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial in year X781. The First Exam took place, but the Second one was interrupted by the sudden attack of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, which wanted to unseal the Dark Mage Zeref, who was located on the island, in a sleeping state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 15-19 Fauna Tenrou Island is inhabited by a variety of peculiar animals, inhabiting specific zones of the island. Some of them are shown to be large and aggressive, something which only contributed to make the Exam held there more difficult. *The Rollidillo inhabits the southern part of the island. It is a massive, strong, quadrupedal reptilian creature with a large mouth full of sharp teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3 Its body is covered in very hard scales, and, whenever it gets serious, it curls it up and rolls over enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Bonus Info *The Doscasaurus, living in the northwestern part of the island, is an enormous, carnivorous dinosaur-like creature covered in scales and walking on its rear legs, with its forelegs being smaller in comparison, much like a real tyrannosaurus rex. It possesses a prominent, dark round section topping the upper front part of its head,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 4 which it uses to headbutt preys to eat, something which it's proud of. *The Curily is a small rodent-like creature covered in light fur, sporting a long tail and large, dark ears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 8 It inhabits the northern part of the island, but goes south when it's winter, in spite of Tenrou's constant climate. *The Clipper is a mildly large bird with a prominent crest and seemingly mobile, horn-like protrusions sprouting from the ending part of its abdomen. It inhabits the central western part of the island, and it's known for being very brutal, attacking in flocks. *The Hodras, inhabiting the southwestern part of the island, is a massive, strong pig-like creature covered in dark spots,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 17-18 believed to be related to the pigs it shares the appearance with. It is not unique to Tenrou Island, being quite common in Fiore. *The Kubina Gamaru, which inhabits the northeastern part of the island, is a large and bizarre herbivorous creature, which can range from 5 to 7 meters. It has short, thin limbs, with human-like hands, stands on its rear legs and possesses a pair of hanging antenna-like protrusions sprouting from the sides of its head. Curiously enough, few of them can understand human language and similarly speak it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 5-7 *The Backsye is a small, reptilian creature highly reminiscent of a chameleon,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 8 inhabiting the eastern part of the island. It is capable of camouflaging into the wood and dirt, something which makes it difficult to spot, and hunts for bugs. *The Tenrou Squirrel is a small rodent-like creature, which, as the name suggests, is highly reminiscent of a squirrel, with dark spots covering its back. As again implied by its name, it only lives on Tenrou Island, inhabiting its southern part, and is an extremely uncommon sight even for scholars who have studied all of the world's organism. *Makarov Dreyar noted that, in the past, Tenrou Island was said to have been inhabited by a real fairy. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Locations Category:Needs Help